


I Push Up My Glasses

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -deep breath-, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Fluff, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Heith - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Since Keith had started working at the little coffee shop, nearly six months beforehand, he had always been scheduled to work with Hunk. He guessed it was because Keith seemed edgy and unapproachable, so the manager who made the schedule paired them together. That way, Hunk would draw the customers in with his big brown eyes and kind smiles, and Keith would make the drinks. But it was nice, working with Hunk.





	I Push Up My Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by (and named after) a cute song called "I push up my glasses" 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5h_4btu3mE

Keith grumbled as he pushed his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped down. The heat in the little coffee shop made him sweat, and constantly looking down made the thin black frames slide down much more often than he would like.

The wave of customers that came out of nowhere had dissipated, so he took the opportunity to fix his small ponytail that had come loose in all the chaos. Keith cringed at the sweaty hair on the back of his neck as he pulled it back tightly.

The bell above the door jingled and, seeing who had just walked in, Keith’s bad mood got even worse. He watched as the tall, lanky boy bounded up to the counter, the opposite end from where Keith was standing, with a big smile on his face.

“Hunk!” The boy called.

“Lance!” Keith’s co-worker smiled, the big and wide smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges.

“Dude! I just got my test back from Iverson and I killed it, bro!” Lance was practically vibrating where he stood.

Keith scowled even more as he watched Hunk light up, congratulating Lance and bragging that he _‘told you so, Lance!’_. The two of them carried on their conversation, their excitement never once diminishing as Hunk insisted on making Lance a celebratory dinner. Eventually, Keith couldn’t take just standing there anymore. He crossed to the other end of the counter to stand next to Hunk, his arms crossed.

“Are you actually going to order something this time? Or are you just going to be a distraction?” Keith asked, venom in his voice.

Lance leaned back, resting his hands on his hips with a smirk on his face, “well, Mr. Grumpy-mullet, maybe I was going to order something, but you’re so rude, I might just not come back.”

Keith scoffed, “you say that at least three times a week and you still come in every day. Empty threats.”

“Only because Hunk is my bestest buddy in the whole world and I couldn’t possibly leave him here alone with you all day, it would kill him.” Lance cooed, leaning over the counter to rest a hand on Hunk’s arm.

Keith frowned. He wished that, for once, Lance followed through with his ‘never going to come back’. At least for one day, because then, Keith could be alone with Hunk during the quiet moments. But Lance always seemed to walk in right as the customers died down, which meant Keith didn’t really get to talk to Hunk as much as he wanted to, because Lance would always distract him with some inane story about his day. Sometimes Keith was sure Lance was doing it just so he could have all of Hunk’s attention, because he swore some of the stories were exactly the same. Lance insisted otherwise.

It’s not that Keith didn’t actually like Lance. Their bickering was fun, but Keith held some resentment for Lance because of the attention he got from Hunk.

Since Keith had started working at the little coffee shop, nearly six months beforehand, he had always been scheduled to work with Hunk. He guessed it was because Keith seemed edgy and unapproachable, so the manager who made the schedule paired them together. That way, Hunk would draw the customers in with his big brown eyes and kind smiles, and Keith would make the drinks. But it was nice, working with Hunk. He was nice to talk to in the quiet moments, he would offer words of encouragement in the busy times, just when it felt like everything was going to fall apart. If Keith made a mistake, Hunk didn’t get mad, he just showed him how to fix it and how to avoid it the next time. He would make jokes to lighten Keith’s mood during long hours behind the counter, and-

“Glasses.”

Keith stiffened as he saw Hunk’s hand reach out towards him and fix his slipping glasses.

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled, his face heating up as he looked away.

Hunk, from day one, had always warned him when his glasses would slide down his face, and Keith would fix it himself, but somewhere along the way, Hunk had just started doing it for him. But he still gave the one-word warning every time.

“Well, I better go.” Lance said, clapping his hands together. “Hunk, I’m holding you to that celebratory dinner.”

“What? Wait, Lance!” Hunk reached across the counter and grabbed Lance’s arm, his eyes pleading.

“Aw, I’m sorry, buddy. But I promised Pidge that I would go over and try out her new game with her.” He patted the hand that was holding his arm.

Keith heard the ding of the bell above the door and reluctantly left the pair to walk over to the register to help the new customer. As he punched in the girl’s drink and counted out her change, he could hear Hunk and Lance having a hushed conversation before Lance skipped out the door, shouting a “see you later, mullet!” over his shoulder.

Keith watched as Hunk went about preparing the new order. He felt something boiling deep inside him as he watched Hunk move around their enclosed space on auto pilot, probably thinking about what he’s going to make for Lance for his celebratory dinner.

Keith knew what that was. He knew what he was feeling, but he would never admit it out loud. He was jealous. Of Lance.

He mulled this over as more customers filed into the shop and he put in more orders.

He had always liked Hunk, he was a likeable guy. But a few months into working with him, Keith, with the _helpful_ assistance of Shiro, realized he had a huge crush on him. Like, lay-awake-at-night-thinking-about-him huge and when Keith asked Shiro for advice, all he got was _“just because I’m dating Matt, doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”_

It didn’t help that Hunk just got friendlier the longer Keith knew him. But Lance, who used to come into the shop just two or three times a week, had known Hunk for a very long time, so Hunk was very friendly with him. They had never mentioned if they were dating, but the absence of a yes didn’t mean a definite no, and from the way the interacted with each other, Keith couldn’t help but assume.

It got worse soon after Keith had noticed his crush on Hunk. Lance started coming in every day. If he wasn’t in the shop, then Hunk would text him during the quiet moments in the store, nervously checking his phone as he talked to Keith. Hunk also seemed jumpier around Keith. Keith was sure this meant that Hunk was dating Lance and didn’t want to get to close to Keith...or something like that. Keith didn’t totally know how it worked.

But either way, Keith was sure Hunk didn’t like him back. At least not like that. The way that Lance smirked and winked at him, and the way Hunk would blush and glare back like he hated how Lance embarrassed him, it sure seemed like they were dating.

As the end of the day came around and the shop closed, Keith sat down at the table in the break room after punching out. He reached under his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes, pushing the glasses up to his forehead. He rested his elbows on the table and pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes and let out a weary sigh.

“Tired?” Keith heard Hunk walk into the room and the little beep of the machine as he punched out.

Keith let his hands drop to the table, his glasses dropping back over his eyes crookedly. “Yeah,” he rubbed at his temple, “I could so go for a nap right about now.”

“Well, if you’re not too tired, did you want to come to dinner?”

Keith froze at the request, staring at Hunk. Was he asking him on a date? Was it finally happening?

“I mean, uh, for Lance’s congratulations dinner. For passing Iverson’s test.” Hunk stumbled over his words to clarify.

Keith was broken from his spell, disappointed, but not surprised. “I thought he hated me. Why would he want me there?”

Hunk chuckled and Keith blushed at the sound of his laugh. God he had it _bad_. “He doesn’t hate you, Keith. He just likes poking fun at you.” He sat in a chair next to Keith, “I know you like bickering with him too.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “only because I get to prove him wrong.”

“Besides, if you think the way he argues with you is bad, you should see him and Pidge play Mario Kart.”

Keith knew Pidge. One of the times he had hung out with Hunk outside of work, Keith was surprised to find that he was friends with his brother’s boyfriend’s scary smart little sister. “I can only imagine. One time, Shiro and Matt forced the two of us into a game of Monopoly and I think she threatened to kill all of us at least twice.”

Hunk laughed, “that sound like Pidge.” He hesitated, “so...dinner?”

Keith looked away from Hunk, thinking it over. Did he really want to spend an entire dinner around Hunk and Lance? On one hand, he would get to spend more time with Hunk, on the other, Lance would be there too.

“Okay, I’ll go.” He decided, figuring he might as well take what he can get.

Hunk smiled brightly, and Keith smiled too, seeing the gleam in Hunk’s eyes. “Awesome! He decided that he wants to eat at this burger joint down the street. Grab your stuff and we can go meet him there.”

Keith and Hunk left the little shop together as Keith sent a quick text to Shiro telling him that he’d be home late. They walked down the street, and Keith could smell as they got closer to the little diner. He had walked past it plenty of times on his way to and from work, but he had never actually gone in. It was decorated like a stereotypical 50s diner, booths next to the big front windows and lining the walls, tables filling the middle. Hunk and Keith scanned the restaurant for Lance.

“There he is.” Keith pointed him out to Hunk. Lance was sitting in a booth on the other side of the restaurant, in the very back corner, and waving at them.

As they came closer, Lance stood up and let Hunk slide into the seat next to the wall as Keith sat across from both of them.

“You guys are going to love this place,” Lance said, sipping a milkshake he had ordered already out of a tall glass, “it doesn’t matter what you get, it’s all good. But you have to get a milkshake, it’s the signature dish.”

“I thought this was a burger place?” Keith asked.

Lance rolled his eyes, “it is a burger place, mullet. But their milkshakes are to die for.”

“Keith is lactose intolerant.” Hunk said automatically.

Lance gave Hunk a smug look, “is he? How convenient that you know that, Hunk.”

Hunk looked over at Lance, unimpressed, “I make his drinks when he’s on a break. I have to know he’s lactose intolerant so I don’t make him sick.”

“But…” Keith spoke up, looking confusedly at Hunk, “I just get black coffee.”

“Well isn’t that just convenient?” Lance said, his grin growing wider, “so you don’t need to know that random little tidbit about him for health reasons, right Hunk?”

Hunk was blushing now and Keith was very confused. “You remembered that I was lactose intolerant?”

Hunk’s blush got deeper and he looked like he wanted to disappear, “you mentioned it once and it just stuck, I guess.”

Lance sipped on the last of his milkshake, “mhm, okay, buddy.”

The three of them sat there in silence for a moment before the waitress came over to take their orders. Hunk ordered a burger and fries. Keith just got the same thing, since he hadn’t actually looked at the menu and he trusted Hunk to get something good.

The waitress turned to Lance, who had just finished his milkshake, “and what can I get you?”

“Oh, I’m not eating anything, thanks.”

“Wait.” Hunk’s head snapped over to look at Lance, “you’re not eating?”

“Nope.” Lance slid out of the booth as the waitress walked away with their orders and his empty milkshake glass, “and I already paid for my shake so I’m just gonna run. Have fun, you two!”

Keith watched Lance’s retreating back, confused again. He turned back to Hunk to ask what just happened, this was supposed to be Lance’s dinner after all, to find that he had his head in his hands.

Keith, unsure of what to do, reached out and touched Hunk’s arm gently, “Hunk?”

He looked up at Keith through his fingers and sighed, dropping his hands to the table. “I’m sorry, Keith. I probably should have seen this coming.”

“Um,” Keith dropped his hands into his lap and started fiddling with his fingers, “why?”

Hunk groaned, rubbing the side of his face, “I just-” his phone dinged with a text message. Hunk looked at it quickly before sighing and putting his phone back in his pocket. He took a deep breath, “I just really really like you,” he rushed out, “and Lance has been trying to get me to tell you for forever, but I was always too chicken and I should have known we would pull something like this eventually.”

Keith was frozen in his seat. He was sure that his eyes were huge, especially with his glasses magnifying them for Hunk. Except Hunk wasn’t looking at him, he was looking down at the table. “I’m sorry,” Hunk said, “I know this is weird. I’ll just- I’ll go. I can pay for your food so you can still eat, but I can go.”

As Hunk pushed himself out of the booth, Keith finally felt his senses come back to him. He slid out of the booth, standing and grabbing Hunk’s arm. Hunk turned to look at him. “Don’t leave,” Keith said. “Please, don’t leave.”

“But-”

“I like you too. I have for months. I just...I’m not good with people a lot of the time and I thought you and Lance might be dating-”

“Wait, me and Lance?” Hunk interrupted him.

“Um,” Keith blushed, “I mean, can you blame me? It kinda looked like you were dating.”

Hunk laughed and Keith blushed harder, letting go of Hunk’s arm to push up his glasses and cross his arms. “I’m not laughing at you, Keith,” Hunk said between giggled, “I just- I’ve known Lance since we were, like, four. He’s practically my brother.”

“Oh.”

“So, um,” Hunk cleared his throat, laughter gone and blushing again, “dinner?”

Keith smiled, sliding back into the booth, Hunk sitting across from him again. They sat and talked until their food came. Apparently, Hunk realized he liked Keith around the same time Keith realized he liked Hunk. Lance started coming in everyday because Hunk would panic when was alone with Keith and would beg Lance to come and save him.

“But he’s such a hypocrite,” Hunk said, swirling one of his fries in the ketchup, “like, here he is pushing me to tell my crush I like him, when he’s never actually confessed to any of his crushes.”

“But,” Keith looked up from his burger, “he flirts with all the girls in the shop whenever he comes in?”

“Those aren’t, like, actual crushes. He likes to drop pickup lines on people because it makes them happy, and he likes to make people happy.”

“Well,” Keith blushed, “you can tell him he succeeded tonight.”

Hunk smiled brightly, “I plan to.”

Keith nodded. He took another bite of his burger when Hunk reached out towards him. “Glasses,” he said, fixing said glasses for Keith.

Keith reached up and pulled his glasses off, “I don’t even need these right now.”

“You don’t?”

He shook his head, “they’re just for reading. I need them for work to see the computer screen, but the rest of the time I don’t need them. Don’t you remember? I wasn’t wearing them any of the times we were together outside of work.”

“I thought you were just wearing contacts.”

Keith cringed, “I don’t do contacts.”

“Why not?”

“Let’s just say the first time I tried contacts was a disaster.”

“Ooooh, I want to hear this story.”

Keith chuckled, “maybe another day.”

They finished their meals and left the diner. Hunk walked Keith home, and they paused outside of the apartment building where he lived with Shiro.

“So, um,” Keith rocked back and forth on his heels, not quite wanting to leave yet, “see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Hunk said.

“Text me when you get home?”

“Of course.” Hunk hesitated a moment before turning to leave. He quickly bent down and pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek before turning and walking off down the sidewalk, “bye Keith!” being thrown over his shoulder.

Keith stood there in shock. He reached up and brushed his fingers over where Hunk had kissed him, a smile on his face. When we walked into his and Shiro’s apartment, his hand was still on his cheek. Shiro was sitting on the couch with Matt.

“Hey, Keith,” Matt said, a smirk on his face, considering Pidge probably filled him in after she got filled in by Lance, “how was dinner?”

“Good.” Keith said, not wanting to give anything more than that.

Shiro stared at him for a moment. “Where are your glasses?”

The spell that had been put over Keith after his night with Hunk shattered as Keith essentially slapped himself in the face, feeling for his glasses. He pat his pockets, nothing. “Fuck.”

“Nice one, lover boy.” Matt said.

“Shut up, Matt.” Keith and Shiro said at the same time.

Keith sighed, “I’ll just stop by the diner tomorrow and get them before work. There’s nowhere else they would be.”

Just then, Keith’s phone dinged with a text message.

 

_**Hunk:** hey I still have your glasses._

_**Keith** : ???_

_**Hunk** : yeah I grabbed them on the way out of the diner bc you left them on the table but I got caught up in the moment and forgot to give them to you._   
_**Hunk** : I’m outside, if you want to come and get them._

_**Keith** : I’m on my way down._

 

Keith walked out into the chilly night air to see Hunk standing there. As Keith approached him, Hunk unfolded his glasses, carefully reaching out and perching them on Keith’s face. “Sorry, Keith. I honestly just forgot.”

Keith smiled, pushing them up his nose, “it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“Well, goodnight. For real this time.”

Hunk started to turn away, but Keith grabbed his arm, “wait.”

Hunk paused, looking down at Keith and, before he could second guess himself, Keith pulled Hunk down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. It wasn’t great, especially considering Keith had never done it before, but it was theirs, so it was perfect.

“Night, Hunk.”

  
“Night, Keith," and with that, the two boys turned away from each other and parted ways for the night. Keith walked back into the apartment building with a smile, and his glasses, on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay 
> 
> also feel free to follow me on tumblr fandomsnstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
